


You Set My Soul Alight

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys from "Private Dancer" are back and it's competition time.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Set My Soul Alight

Dominic sat at the table with his best friends Tom and Chris. He was as nervous as hell, not just for himself but for Matthew.

They were in Las Vegas at the Adult Entertainment Industry version of the World Pole Dancing Championships. Matthew’s boss had sent off a recording of Matthew's best performances and the selecting panel had invited Matthew to take part.

They had been there for over a week and Matthew had danced his way into the final of the Male Single Performer category. The prize was $100,000 and a contract to perform as the lead act at the best club in the world.

Dominic didn’t like the idea that if Matthew won, he would be away from him for a year, but he wouldn’t stop him if he did. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy; the other two dancers were very good.

But then again, so was Matthew and Dominic had seen the way the other dancers and spectators had looked at his lover and partner, and a jealous streak he didn’t know he had surfaced.

The final would be starting soon and each dancer had to perform a routine that they had never performed before, and Matthew had been working on his for the last month. 

Dominic had never seen the routine, only his choreographer had, and he wasn’t saying anything.

“Will you relax,” Tom said. “Matthew is going to kick their arses...you’ve seen how he’s been dancing.”

“I know, but he’s never danced in front of so many people, and certainly not in front of judges.”

“Dom, Matthew’s been smoking hot up there.”

“I need another drink,” Dominic said.

“Nope, no more,” Chris said. “You want to be sober when he’s on, don’t you?”

**********************

Matthew was doing his final stretches, warming up muscles that had been worked hard over the last ten days. What made it worse was that he had been separated from Dominic, as part of the competition rules, which meant that the tension he was feeling wasn’t just about performing in front of a huge crowd and a panel of judges.

“I am so jealous, that colour is so you, and dear lord your ass looks amazing. Wait until they get a look at you,” the dresser had said when he helped him into his outfit.  
Now he was standing watching the last of the female dancers, which meant in fifteen minutes, it would be his turn. At least he had the advantage of going last, so he could see what he had to go up against. He had to admit he had got a certain satisfaction out of the dirty looks he’d been given by the other two as he’d been stretching.

So what if he wasn’t six foot tall and had a huge six pack; he knew he looked good, and he’d never had any complaints, and Dominic loved him for what he was; so sod them.

He watched the other two perform and with a final stretch he strutted onto the stage as the first bars of the music started.

**********************

Dominic’s eyes were glued to the stage as the first chords of ‘Supermassive Black Hole’ rang out, and from the side a vision in red leather strutted out, the heels the figure was wearing glittering under the spotlights.

He watched as Matt approached the pole and using one hand walked round it, those hips swaying in time to the dirty bass-line.

Dominic had seen Matthew perform many routines...but this, this was beyond hot. This didn’t seem like the Matthew he knew, this was Matthew with a triple X after his name. He could feel the sweat soaking his shirt as Matthew virtually made love to the pole, and that leather...good lord, the colour contrasting starkly with his alabaster skin.

Then he locked eyes with him and what he saw made his blood burn, that man was like lava, and he wanted to be burnt to cinders by it.

He didn’t realise the music had stopped, until the whoops and whistles broke the spell and he watch Matthew strut off the stage.

“Christ Dom, you lucky dog,” Chris said. “The way he looked at you, you’re getting some tonight.”

Dominic actually blushed, but the torture wasn’t over, as he wouldn’t see Matthew until after the results. He badly wanted to go backstage to be with Matthew, he knew he must be as nervous as he was.

They had to sit through the other results and presentations, so by the time the male results came round, he was virtually chewing through the table.

“And the winner of the Male Solo and your world champion is Matthew Bellamy.”

***********************

Matthew had sat himself in a corner, keeping himself to himself; he was sure he wasn’t going to win. He didn’t care if he didn’t, the look in Dominic’s eyes when he locked onto them was worth more to him than money and contracts...damn he loved that man. He didn’t care what he did for a living, when others had treated him like he was nothing.

When he’d first locked eyes with him in the club that night, it had set his soul alight, with a fire that he’d never felt before, and he used that fire as he’d danced, the lyrics of the song meaning so much to him.

He didn’t hear his name being called until the same dresser grabbed him and shoved him towards the stage.

“You won, beautiful!”

After that it was a blur of applause, presentations and photographs...when all he wanted was Dominic.

*****************

“Oh yeah...do that again,” Dominic heard Matthew moan as he arched his back. He grinned and repeated the same action, and the feeling of Matthew tightening around him caused the fire in his belly to flare.

Then the air was full of sighs and moans and two cries mingled as they came together.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said as he stroked Matthew’s hair.

“You’ll see me when you take you’re holiday, and you’ll be able to see me on their website.”

“Not the same though, there’s a whole eleven months that I won’t be seeing you.”

“I can tell them no, if you want,” Matthew said.

Dominic sat up then, causing Matthew to fall back onto the pillows.

“No, you deserve it. The money you’ll earn is more than you can make in three years back home.”

That elicited and amused chuckle from Matthew.

“Why Mister Howard, your materialistic side is showing.”

“It’s nothing to do with money. You’ve danced your arse off for years, now your where you should be. I’ll miss you, but it won’t be forever.”

“I’ll miss you too, now come here and show me how much you’ll miss me.”  
Dominic looked down at his lover, his reason for existing ,and the words of that song ran through his mind.

“You set my soul alight,” and Matthew did; he set his soul on fire.


End file.
